1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ring joint for attaching a piping used in automobiles, various machines, and apparatuses, etc. to a base member in a perpendicularly intersected manner; a connection structure for connecting a ring joint and a piping; and a method of connecting a ring joint and a piping; by which the ring joint and the piping can be connected inexpensively with a simple connecting method, a highly reliable gas-tightness and disengagement resistance can be obtained, and the ring joint can be formed easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a metal ring joint is generally used as a joint in connecting a piping used for automobiles, various machines and apparatuses (more particularly, for flowing fuel, air, lubricants or the like used in automobiles) to a base member in a perpendicularly intersecting manner when arranging the piping to a floor panel or a front panel or the like. The ring joint, for example, has a spherical shaped ring joint body formed by cold forging a steel material, and a branch pipe for inserting a piping therethrough formed at the side surface of the ring joint body in a manner projecting in a direction perpendicularly intersecting with an eyebolt. An inner portion of the ring joint body and an inner portion of the branch pipe are then processed to form a flow path for allowing fluid communication, e.g., fuel, therebetween. The ring joint and the piping are connected by inserting the piping into the branch pipe of the ring joint, and then by brazing a tip of the branch pipe and the outer peripheral surface of the piping.
Conventionally, processing the ring joint and connecting the ring joint with the piping, however, requires a complicated technique of skillful work, numerous manufacture steps and expensive manufacture cost. Flux or the like used during the brazing procedure affects the work environment, the human body, etc. Use of a rust-proofed, e.g., galvanized, piping in the brazing procedure causes the heat during the brazing to exfoliate the galvanized coat. Accordingly, a piping initially with no rustproofing is employed and is rust-proofed, e.g., galvanized after the brazing procedure, thereby, requiring more manufacture steps.
For example, as shown in Japanese utility model publication No. Showa 60-5190, a product simplifying the manufacture process by using resin for forming the ring joint is known. In the prior art, a branch pipe and a piping are connected by contacting a flared piping to a seat side of the tip of a branch pipe, and then by tightening the piping and the branch pipe with a connecting nut from an outer periphery thereof. With the prior art, no brazing procedure for connecting the ring joint and the piping is required, a rust-proofed piping can be employed, and neither the work environment or the human body will be adversely affected. However, since the prior art employs a metal nut to fuse and fix the outer periphery of the branch pipe, the piping is required to be flared and plastic deformed for contacting to the seat side of the tip of the branch pipe, thereby requiring much labor and skill in manufacturing the piping. The prior art also requires much labor in assembly since numerous components, e.g., metal connecting nut, are necessary.
It is an object of this invention to solve the foregoing problems by forming a ring joint with resin for obtaining an inexpensive product with excellent processability. This invention can also connect a surface treated (e.g., rust-proofed) metal piping or a resin piping to a ring joint by resin welding, thereby allowing easy connection between a ring joint and a piping. This invention can also provide highly reliable gas-tightness and disengagement resistance. This invention can also provide an easy and safe method for connecting a ring joint and a piping, prevent adverse effects to the work environment, and ensure safety to the human body. This invention allows a ring joint having highly reliable gas-tightness and disjoint-resistance to be manufactured easily with a simple structure, thereby increasing productivity.